1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braid fixing structure for shield wire and a caulking die used for this fixing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shield wire (corresponding to a motor cable, in this example) like that connected to an inverter or a motor in an electric vehicle or a hybrid car is constructed from: a plurality of electric wires; a metal shield shell having electric conductivity; and a tube-shaped braid having electric conductivity and collectively covering the plurality of electric wires. The shield wire has an end part structure that the braid end part is connected and fixed to the shield shell. Further, the shield wire has an end part structure that the braid is grounded through the shield shell to a shielding case.
As for the connection and fixation between the braid end part and the shield shell, the following JP-A-2002-329557 discloses as follows. That is, as means of connecting and fixing the braid end part and the shield shell to each other, first, the braid end part is fit over the outer peripheral surface of a tube-shaped braid holding part in the shield shell. Then, a caulking ring of metal ring construction is fit over the outer side of the braid end part. After that, caulking is performed on the caulking ring and the braid holding part such that a groove in the circumferential direction is formed from the outer periphery side. As a result, the braid end part is firmly pinched between the caulking ring and the braid holding part, so that the braid end part and the shield shell are connected and fixed to each other.
In the means of connecting and fixing the braid end part and the shield shell to each other disclosed in JP-A-2002-329557, a core having a groove-shaped receptacle part provided in the circumferential direction in the outer periphery need be set inside the tube-shaped braid holding part. Then, the outer peripheral surface of the caulking ring need be stamped by a dice whose inner surface has a protruding rim in the circumferential direction. Nevertheless, in the situation after the caulking, the protruding rim that protrudes in the circumferential direction from the inner peripheral surface of the braid holding part has entered into the groove-shaped receptacle part of the core. This inhibits the core from being extracted from the braid holding part. In contrast to this situation, a core constructed as an integration of a plurality of components may be employed. Then, when the core is to be extracted from the braid holding part, one component at the center may be extracted among the plurality of components. After that, the remaining components in contact with the inner peripheral surface of the braid holding part may be slid inward in the radial direction. This approach permits extraction of the core from the braid holding part.
When the core constructed as an integration of a plurality of components is employed, problems arise that the core has a complicated structure and that poor workability is caused in association with the extraction of the core after the caulking.